


scum

by chimgguk



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Grinding, M/M, Oral Fixation, cheating?, sasuke can't control himself, single sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimgguk/pseuds/chimgguk
Summary: naruto hates being alone, so what happens when he sleeps over at sasuke's while his wife is away.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 61





	scum

**Author's Note:**

> well.... i miss narusasu.. 
> 
> i adore hinata but i had to do this 
> 
> also, this is set before naruto has children but he's married.

Sasuke always found himself behind a shadow. 

whether it was his late brother's or naruto's. but at this point, he didn't even think he minded it all that much. he suited being in the darkness, it was because of that light, that he could exist. 

he thought he was content with the way things were-- he really did. he even did his best to get friendly with the old classmates of his (friendly meaning he didn't ignore their existence completely). but he didn't realise that the same classmates would all be moving forward to marriage and so on and so forth, leaving him behind, alone. 

heck, even sakura went and got together with someone, not that he cared. 

the lone uchiha's eyes were always on the blonde haired loser, otherwise known as his best friend. his sun. 

_get too close to the sun and it will burn you._

_'No, that's not it, it's not me getting close to the sun, it's-'_

"sasuke!" a familiar voice chirped.

_'the sun won't leave me alone.'_ "loser?" 

"is that how you greet your best friend!" naruto seemingly pouted with that same ridiculous sparkle in his blue orbs. he was dressed up in a rather comfortable attire, an obnoxious orange jumper and black shorts. his hair had grown a little since the last time they had met, his features a lot more chiseled and.. handsome. damn him.

"a loser is still a loser... so? what do you want?" sasuke asked. they were standing by the river he'd usually train his fire style jutsu by, it was sasuke's favourite spot. naruto must've come looking for him. 

"i heard from sakura-chan that you had just come, so isn't it a bit rude if i don't at least greet you?" the blondie grinned and slung his arm around sasuke's shoulder, leaning impossibly close to him before being shoved completely.

"well, you've greeted me, you should go home. you'll see me tomorrow anyways. plus, you have a wife, the hyuuga girl must be waiting." _'no, stay.'_ Those words came out as nonchalant as ever, but it left a bad taste in sasuke's mouth, he just wanted naruto to leave him alone. 

"ah right! you're right, it's already this time! sorry sasuke, i'll go now." naruto seemed to be in panic as he started towards his home, picking up his speed before stopping in his tracks and turning to sasuke. "be careful home." then he vanished. 

"what the heck was that.." It wasn't really a question, sasuke was just fed up with his own weakness. the fact that those words of care from another man made his heart clench and his breath hitch. he was a grown ass man, damnit! he's one of the people who took down kaguya! why does he need to be careful home. 

sasuke bit his bottom lip, sighing before just leaving to head home, his mind swarming once more with thoughts of naruto, his best friend.. his loser.

...

the next morning came quite quickly and sasuke found himself walking to the hokage mansion in order to debrief naruto on the findings of the kaguya ruins. the sooner he could let naruto know about what he learnt, the quicker he could leave.

when sasuke walked into the hokage's office (without knocking of course), he found naruto in his seat, slouched over the desk and.. asleep? "what an airhead," sasuke muttered before walking a bit closer to the dunce before him.

"anyone could attack you if you're this careless." 

sasuke was reaching forward to tap the blonde on his shoulder in order to wake him up but he stopped in his tracks, flinching when he heard his name uttered from the other's lips.

"sasuke.. don't..go.." 

the uchiha felt guilty. seeing the blonde with such a pained expression in his sleep because of sasuke made his heart clench in guilt and he questioned why on earth he'd ever have such impure thoughts of his best friend. there's no way he's allowed to be jealous of his married life when he caused nothing but pain for him. 

pushing his thoughts aside, sasuke reached over and actually shook naruto's shoulder. "usuratonkachi. wake up."

the hokage groaned, but otherwise opened his eyes and looked up at sasuke pretty quick, his blue eyes widening but then relaxing when he realised where he was and who was in front of him. 

"sasuke, teme, why're you here so early?" naruto rubbed at his mouth where there was a little bit of drool, a sheepish grin on his lips. 

"came to tell you about what i learnt about the otsutsuki's at kaguya's ruins- i want to leave as soon as possible." sasuke didn't beat around the bush, especially when he found naruto so irresistibly cute with his sleepy demeanour. 

"you found out more about them?" naruto immediately straightened up, alert and alarmed by the mention of their enemy. "right, lets go to the decipher corps, immediately," he said as he stood up. 

however, he overestimated his current condition and found himself losing strength in his knees quickly, his body falling forward and hitting the hard... chest? 

thinking he'd make contact with the floor, naruto looked up at sasuke surprised, albeit thankful, finding his bearings by gripping onto sasuke's waist since his only arm was occupied with holding naruto up. "thanks sasuke, and sorry.. haven't slept in a while," he laughed, red dusting his cheeks as he tried to get away from sasuke and stand on his own.

the raven haired male just stared at naruto, his eyes slightly widened as he held his best friend by the waist, his fingers twitching as he tried his best to hold back on doing anything forbidden, instead just humming in response and turning away when the other finally managed to stand on his own two feet. 

the two went ahead to the decipher corps, sasuke telling naruto everything he knew while he still absentmindedly thought about the moment they shared previously, his waist, chest and palm burning where they felt contact with naruto. sasuke wondered just how much longer he would be lusting after his friend, he wondered if it were only a phase. he couldnt wrap his head around actually being in love with naruto. 

"you should take some time off, you're probably the only hokage i've ever seen so pathetic," he said, as they walked back from deciphering the scrolls, but he noticed something weird in naruto. he seemed rather.. timid. 

"well.. i would go home. but she's staying over at her father's home and well- after getting used to living with someone, i'm afraid of staying alone again. even if she's gone for only three days it's still.. a lot.. i don't want to feel alone again.. ahaha.. it's a bit lame." naruto confessed, rubbing the back of his neck with a faint blush of embarrassment on his cheeks. 

sasuke looked at him for a short moment, before sighing. "how stupid. and that's why you're tiring yourself out? you're a bigger idiot than i thought."

"hey! what do you mean! sasuke teme! i thought you became kinder! idiot ! you big idio-"

"stay at mine." 

"huh? i mean- you're leaving today so what's the po-"

"idiot, i'll stay a while longer. come stay at mine. i know that feeling of loneliness after getting used to company. i don't want you to feel that too." images of his family flashed through his mind and he still missed them dearly to this day, he'd never want naruto to go through what he did after his family all left him. 

"sasuke.." naruto stared at his friend for a short moment before a shit eating grin took over his little frown of worry. "didn't know you had such a sweet heart!" 

the raven haired male squinted and stopped in his tracks, standing in front of the hokage office. "you know what, forget it-" 

"no wait!" naruto practically screamed, throwing his arms around the uchiha, obnoxious in the way he let his weight hang on sasuke, all while whining like some child. 

"alright, just get the heck off me!" he pushed naruto with minimal strength before scoffing and walking into the hokage office.

the blonde let out a cheeky laugh, letting go of sasuke and sighing a happy sigh. "this reminds me of the old days, i kinda miss it. we grew up too fast." he looked outside of the window, watching as the village slowly came to life as the morning went on. 

"we had to, our generation was one that grew during war. this generation shouldn't know war. they can be the children we once dreamed of being." sasuke said rather thoughtfully, leaning his hip against the desk. "this is what itachi wanted.. a world without war."

naruto turned to look at sasuke noticing his eyes looked rather somber but.. almost as though he was relieved and he smiled, pointing at sasuke's chest. "itachi lives on right here, in our hearts and even now, he's watching what the world has become. i'm sure he's so proud of you." 

"who thought you'd be so good with words," sasuke teased with a smile, before turning towards the exit. "well, i'll go home and relax for a bit, come soon." 

"i'll see you." 

...

ever since the war ended, sasuke helped lead the jounins who rebuilt the uchiha district and now that his old house was built again, he moved into there, finding that he preferred to have the memories of his family with him so that he wouldn't forget them. the house was rather tidy, as expected from a noble household such as the uchiha. there wasn't a speck of dust, even if he was barely home, he was still diligent with keeping it clean. he wouldn't want to stain the uchiha reputation. 

sasuke did a bit of shopping to make sure there was enough food in his house for naruto and him, and he took a steamy bath just to relax a little. 

forty five minutes later and he stepped out of the bath, drying off and pulling on a pair of black shorts and he didn't even have the chance to pull on his shirt when he heard naruto knocking.

"can't he knock normally for goodness sake," sasuke huffed, upon hearing loud banging on the door. he opened his door with a scowl on his face, though it didnt really look threatening because of how his hair was still wet and matted against his forehead and how he was literally shirtless. 

"hey sasuke!" naruto cheered, though he wasnt really looking at his eyes. he doesnt really know why, but his eyes followed a water droplet that fell from sasuke's jaw to his chest, down all the way to his v line and disappearing into his shorts.

naruto gulped.

"usuratonkachi?"

"nothing! now let me in!" he smiled but it didnt quite reach his eyes. sasuke noticed but didnt say anything, instead just stepping aside to let the other through. 

"oh wow, your house is so prestige," he gasped, looking around sasuke's house like a young child exploring a mansion. 

"i am an uchiha, we're nobles." sasuke was nonchalant with his words, plopping on his couch and forgetting to put on his shirt. oh well. the weather was hot. 

"so, where am i gunna sleep?" naruto asked, sitting on the couch beside sasuke, his legs widely spread, a huge contrast to sasuke who seemed pretty put together.

"obviously the couch, where else?" sasuke answered easily, but naruto was looking at him with the biggest puppy eyes ever. sasuke sighed. "why're you looking at me like that?"

"i saw your bed on my way to the living room and it is huge! i know you can't fit that bed all by yourself!" naruto batted his lashes. as if that was going to work on sasuke.

okay, maybe it did a little. 

"we're two grown men, naruto."

"doesn't matter! plus- i don't like being alone." 

sasuke was starting to think naruto was doing this on purpose.

"...fine."

after eating, naruto quickly took a shower before joining sasuke in his bed, the raven haired male hyper aware of his friend but he turned the other way and switched off his lamp. 

"goodnight sasuke," naruto whispered, before facing the other way and falling asleep. 

somewhere in the middle of the night, sasuke found himself awakening slightly. something was off. 

he felt really hot. 

there was something poking his ass and there was some heavy breathing behind him. slowly putting two and two together with his sleepy mind, sasuke tried his hardest to maintain calm and quiet.

he could hear- no feel his bed rocking slightly and the body that was pretty far from him earlier was stuck to his back. he felt a hot palm resting on his waist where his shirt rode up, the hard thing he soon identified as naruto's cock rubbing right against his sleeping shorts. 

sasuke suppressed a whimper, biting on his bottom lip as naruto's hips bucked against his. he could practically feel the length of his friend's cock rubbing between his asscheeks, it was too close, far too close. 

sasuke felt himself grow hard. 

naruto was probably asleep, there was no way he'd do this while awake. sasuke convinced himself he was only having a wet dream and tightly shut his eyes, trying his hardest to not move his hips. 

but he heard a noise that sounded a bit too close to his own name while there was a deliberate, slow thrust against his ass, the hand on his waist growing tighter. 

"sasuke.." naruto groaned as he slowly awoke from his slumber, noticing what he was doing and flinching in shock. but he didnt quite move. instead, what he did surprised sasuke.

he continued to move his hips against sasuke but this time with a bit more purpose, his hand on sasuke's waist sliding lower to hold his hips. "what am i doing.." he whispered. he found his hand snaking up sasuke's chest until it accidentally rubbed his nipple and unfortunately for sasuke, that was his weakness. so he gasped when feeling that. 

naruto seemed to have noticed because he paused for a moment before giving his nipple a little squeeze, and it didnt matter how much sasuke tried to hold back, he still let out a little whimper, cursing himself for making such a noise. 

'why am i getting hard from this.' naruto thought to himself. 'he's asleep, but he sounds so good..' 

unable to take it anymore, the raven haired male grabbed onto naruto's hand with a strong grip, turning around to face his best friend. 

"naruto, what the hell." it wasnt really a question, but naruto seemed taken back and he tried to apologise but before he could, sasuke let go of his hand to grab onto his cock through his boxers, surprising the blonde.

"huh..? sasuke?"

"shut up, i just want to sleep." 

luckily naruto didnt question him anymore as he tried to pleasure naruto from the grip he had but it served as quite a difficulty so instead he sat up and pulled the covers off them.

"if you question anything i'm about to do, i'm going to kill you and then destroy the leaf for real," he warned, though there was no real malice behind his words, naruto gulping and nodding quickly.

sasuke took this as his cue to pull naruto's boxers down slightly only to let his cock out and just as sasuke feared, it was huge. and he hated how it made his mouth water.

so the next thing he did was lean down and take the tip into his mouth, licking the tip with little licks before sucking onto it slightly, his hand holding onto the base of his cock. 

looking down at sasuke this way was something naruto never imagined. seeing his best friend taking his cock like it was the most delicious thing ever drove naruto crazy and his mind became hazy with lust, this wasnt righteous at all but it was sasuke and sasuke always made him do the most craziest things. his hand came down to tangle fingers in those dark locks of hair, his other hand moving down to grip onto his own cock and rub the tip of it on sasuke's lips, enjoying the way sasuke looked up at him with eyes that were glossed over and lips that were plump and pink.

"fuck, come here," naruto groaned, absolutely controlled by his overwhelming sense of lust. 

sasuke did as he said and straddled naruto, losing himself in his blue eyes that somewhat darkened as opposed to their usual bright colour. it was almost as if it were magnetic how they immediately gravitated towards each other, their lips slanting together in a heated albeit messy kiss. sasuke whimpered quietly at the pain of his cock being so hard with no sense of friction, so naruto reached between their bodies to pull sasuke's cock out and his hand was big enough to hold both of their cocks against each other, sasuke's thighs twitching as naruto started jerking them both off, sasuke pulling away from the kiss to rest his head against naruto's shoulder.

it was all too much for him. naruto's scent, his heavy breathing and his hot hand on sasuke's cock. it was too overwhelming so all he could do was revel in all the feelings.

what he didnt expect however was naruto bringing his free hand to sasuke's ass and circling a finger around the rim of his entrance. 

sasuke's breath hitched, just the feeling of the finger that hadn't even entered his entrance was enough to get him close to the edge, his sole hand finding itself tangled in naruto's hair, as he let out a pathetic moan, before silencing himself by kissing naruto, his tongue invading his friend's mouth, licking up everything so greedily.

maybe if he licked everywhere he could get naruto to forget hinata's mouth. sasuke was selfish and he couldnt do anything about it as he licked naruto's jaw and kissed his neck, his body twitching as he got closer and closer.

"na--naruto...!" sasuke let out a soft sob as he came, probably the hardest he had ever cum and naruto followed suit, their mixed cum falling on naruto's shirt.

when they came down from their high, it was like all rational thought finally came and sasuke quickly got off naruto as though he had gotten burnt, ashamed and so disappointed in himself for losing control. 

"sasuke i'm-"

"go to sleep," sasuke cut him off, curling up in the bed and facing away.

he was such scum. he hated himself for not being smarter about this.

"we're talking about this, sasuke." naruto tried, taking off the shirt that had cum on it and leaving it in the laundry basket before getting back into the bed.

"you have a wife, this didnt happen, we have no reason to talk about it. forget it and sleep before i kick you out." 

naruto gnawed on the inside of his cheek before resigning himself and turning the other way to sleep. "whatever you say."


End file.
